


Baby Fever

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley is a mom, Baby, Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Use Their Words, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe is a dad, Marriage, Protective Gilbert Blythe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gilbert blythe and Anne shirley are parents, joy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: The Blythes have a sweet baby boy, the small mop of red hair laid on top of his head, the hazel eyes and cute button nose is all but both of the parents. Anne loves her boys and Gilbert can't help but to sneak up on the two to find Anne humming a lullaby to their son. Gilbert just got back from work and teasing ensues while trying to put baby Blythe to sleep. The only problem with having such a sweet baby is wanting another.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Baby Fever

He can feel the warmth of the fire envelop him as soon as he enters their home, the light dimming against the wooden floor, papers scattered all on the table with scribbles and scratched off notes and smudges from the ink. He places his satchel and coat by the door at which he sees a kettle left on the stove, it’s still warm. He knows she just made her favorite tea not too long ago as he can still see the steam floating among the air. He slowly walks his way up the stairs following the soft melodic sounds of her humming. The room is painted yellow with trees painted on it, along with butterflies and different animals. The crib is placed against the wall, a dark wooden rocking chair at the corner, a big soft grey wool rug laid on the floor and a drawer filled with the endless arrays of nappies and shirts. But there the owner of the humming is seen with a baby in her arms wrapped in blankets and the peaking off red soft silky strands stick out in different directions, the red so apparent like the first time he laid eyes on Anne. The color that had brought light into his black and white days of sadness and the unknown for fear he had no recollection of what was to come once his father had gone. But here she was dressed in her day dress, her light white blouse tucked into her deep green skirt and her hair in one braid with loose strands falling in front of her face. The soft humming still echoing in his ears as he sees her swaying back and forth. 

“Hi, my loves. How was your day today? Were you good for mommy?” Gilbert goes and wraps his arms behind Anne, kissing her temple and places his chin on the top of her head.

“Tell daddy, that you tried mashed bananas and carrots today and you loved it didn’t you sweetheart.” Anne coos at her son, who now is bright eyed at the sight of his father back home.

“Mashed bananas and carrots you say? If I remember correctly mommy does not dwell well on carrots but I absolutely adore them. Pro tip baby Jem, do not try to flirt with a girl by pulling their braid and calling them after the name of a vegetable, unless you want a slate to your head.” Gilbert goes and grabs him from Anne’s arms and peppers him with multiple kisses all around his small round cheeks and the small coos are heard as little Jem sounds out. 

He’s only four months old but he has gotten so much bigger than yesterday. He hated having to leave for work, he loved his job getting to help people that were neglected or not given the proper care they deserved but when it came to his family; all he wanted more than anything was to be home with them. It doesn't help that he would have late night shifts and come back when the two were already sleeping. He wanted to take more time off but Anne insisted he go back, “there are people that needed saving, that needed a doctor that cares as much as you do.” she said. When they were lying in bed discussing plans for how it will be with a baby around the house now. 

“Mmm.. your dad was lucky I even glanced his way and paid any attention to him. “Oops’ really Gil that was your smart move to make me fall in love with you.” Anne crosses her arms sitting in the rocking chair and looks at the two boys, her boys in front of her. 

She never thought she would have the pleasure to see her husband holding her son, let alone believed she would even marry. But here she is, her husband playing and talking endlessly to her son. Even though Jem has to be in bed in fifteen minutes and she knows she needs to make sure he sleeps to get used to the schedule. She can’t help seeing Gil light up and those lines of worry become crinkled from laughing or smiling too much. They have been through so much in the past couple years and some harder than others. But it was times like this, that made her see that those deepest depths they endured can in fact get better. 

“Well, it worked in my favor, granted that plan for you to pay attention took a couple years. You still fell in love with me so I call that a win. But don’t ever hit a girl or make fun of them Jem, that’s not being a gentleman.” Gilbert plays with Jem’s hair and starts swaying back and forth trying to put him to sleep.

“Yes, maybe declare your love through a letter and hope that the person does not tear it to shreds by their hotheadedness.” She goes over to them and whispers to the baby giving a kiss to his forehead. His eyes still slightly open fighting sleep. 

“Oh, son you are stubborn like your mother. You are fighting your sleep, go to sleep baby and we can play in the morning. Delly and Bash are coming tomorrow and you need to have the brightest, squishiest, face on mister. Put on the charm factor like your father.” he tells him and all that baby Jem can muster up is his eyebrows pointed in a confused look. 

“ Gil shut up, I am not stubborn. Hand over my son he needs to sleep, look he already has your confused eyebrow look and he’s only four months.” Anne laughs and gently cradles Jem, continuing to try to lull him to sleep.

“ Carrots you are stubborn face it, last week I tried to help you put up the pictures on the wall and you were having trouble hammering the nails in. But you insisted you got the situation handled until the next day you came in crying because the nail was stuck and it made an ugly hole on the wall. So we had to cover it with another picture in the end.” Gilbert exclaims, laughing putting his arms in the air as if to over exaggerate the situation.

“Shh, he’s sleeping and I don't recall any of that. But I do recall you saying, “What happened did someone get a boo boo? Do I need to kiss it better?” She mimics his voice, and puts Jem in his crib. 

“I did not! And I don’t hear you complaining when I offer up my kisses.” He heads towards the rocking chair to sit. He likes to sit sometimes when Jem is asleep to remind him that it’s real, that his baby is okay. Anne follows in suit, sitting on his lap with her head on his chest.

“No, I can never complain about your kisses, I always look forward to them when you come home, in the morning, right after I had a long day at school with the kids, at dinner, when we sit by the fire to read, when you randomly ask to dance in the kitchen; when you burn breakfast, when you read stories to Jem and give him a bath. I always love your kisses. She softly lists off and looks up to him.

The glow of the moonlight makes his hazel eyes become like molten dark honey, his scent of spice and like the day after it rains clings to her. His hair is growing and the curls are becoming even more curlier, there’s always one that never seems to stay in place that always seems to have a mind of its own. She likes to play with them and run her hands through them when he’s resting or sleeping. He always looks so peaceful when she does that. Then there’s his jaw, how in the world he was blessed with a jaw that looks like it was carved by the gods themselves will remain a mystery. But he always looks at her like she is glass and the stars above him and he had the privilege to hold and look at. 

“How do you always look like you came out of the pages of a novel?” She whispers, grazing his chin with her thumb. 

“I think I should be the one to ask you that, how do you always look like a woodland fairy that came out of the forest as if you were just right out of a fairy tale.” He cups her left cheek, nudging her nose with his. 

They hear a small huff come from the crib and both look at the baby who is moving around but soon goes back to sleeping.

“Do you remember when we saw our baby Jem and I told you I was pregnant.” Anne asks him, twiddling her fingers with Gilberts.

“How could I not, goodness I was a mess a crying mess. I think I cried more than you did and you were the one that gave birth to him.” Gilbert admits. 

The day that Anne knew it in her bones that she was pregnant she told Gil as soon as she could. She tried to remain calm but tears were pouring of nerves and excitement. But part of her did not want to get so ahead of herself; she did not want to put herself through that turmoil of happiness if this was going to end with a tragedy, one that will always scar her and Gil’s heart. Like that of their sweet baby angel in heaven along with John, Mary, and Gil’s mother who she knows are taking care of her, making sure she knows that her mommy and daddy love her and will always love her. They were scared, and in a sense scared to be happy again to want to celebrate for fear the worst could come true. Gil felt this too, he knew it wasn’t any of their fault for what had happened and he wanted more than anything to take the pain away from Anne for someone to hold him and say it will be okay, that Anne will be okay. Time passed and it did get better, Anne’s stomach grew each month. Gilbert would talk to her growing belly telling stories of Anne and his love stories and of his travels while on the steam boat with Bash. The baby would kick in response, though nothing would beat the day when Jem had finally come into the world. Ten perfect toes, ten perfect fingers, two eyes resembling Gilbert's, a cute button nose, two cute perfect ears and a mop of red auburn hair. In which Anne had despised the fact that he had to inherit that trait from her, but Gilbert absolutely was enamored with it. 

The moment they held their son, the world had changed into technicolor. All the worries were still present but the fact that their son was healthy was all that mattered. In a blink of an eye, Anne could see her son becoming a strong caring man like his father and Gilbert felt his heart soar the moment Jem had wrapped his tiny hand around his finger. It was there he knew he was meant to be a father, that this is probably what his dad felt when he was born. He never felt so much more whole than he already was, the little boy in his wife’s arms being a piece of both of them was all that he could ask for. They both cried a lot that day.

“Hi baby, i'm your dad and I promise to always be there to support and protect you even when mommy gets angry.” Gilbert cried out and felt a hand slap him.

“Your daddy thinks he’s funny, but know Jem you will completely and utterly have our love. I will be the best mommy I can be, I promise.” She kisses the top of his head, tears falling down her face.

From then on it was the three of them tackling the world, the couple figuring out parenthood.

“Come on let's get some tea.” Anne gets up and grabs his hand leading him out the room, not before saying one last goodnight to their son. Then heading towards the kitchen.

“Did I tell you how lucky I am to have you love me, to even Marry me.” Gilbert says leaning against the table watching Anne pour the hot water into the mugs. She turns around.

“Now, Mr.Blythe you have it all wrong, I was the lucky one to have my very own dashing prince come to help… 

She doesn’t finish her sentence as Gilbert catches the chance to kiss her, he cups both her cheeks gently kissing her tender and sweet. The tea no longer on their minds. Her hand gripping his shirt to bring him closer. He turns them around where she is now sitting on the table and him standing between her legs. She nips at his bottom lip trying to gain the upper hand, his hands now running his hand through her hair letting the loose braid fall. Placing a trail of light kisses on her neck to her left cheek to her right cheek, then her forehead, to the one side of her mouth then to the other so gently like a whisper that she shudders. That’s all it takes for her to lose her senses and kiss him just as passionately as she could, lightly scratching through his scalp as she runs her hands through his curls. Earning a small hearty groan in return. The kiss soon slows down and they both part away and look at one another, both eyes dilated, hazel into chocolate, and silver blues into deep royal. Both breathing heavily and their clothes wrinkled.

“Anne- girl you keep doing that, it might end with another baby Jem.” He tells her, trying to get his heart to slow down. Seeing her with pink cheeks and her red hair cascading down her like fire isn’t helping. 

She gets off the table and straightens out her shirt and looks straight at him saying, “Maybe I want another baby.” 

Gilbert looks at her wide eyes and in shock, gulping scratching at the nape of his neck. She will be the end of him, he is so sure of it. 

“Gil, you’re a wonderful father. I see the way you are always making sure Jem is okay and you would go to the ends of the earth to make sure he is safe and has a bright future. Not only that but you also find ways to take care of the small things that I can't seem to get to by the end of the day. You work hard and help me when I need advice with my lesson plans. You always involve me and more importantly you always remind me how much you love me.” She goes and grabs his hands kissing them. 

“Goodness, you have no idea how much I love you Anne. When you’re with Jem my heart could literally burst, I know you are not so fond that he got your hair but I love it, I love the fact that when I come home you are always humming that lullaby. Everything about you is why I can’t believe you're even mine. “ He says putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“So how bout it Gil, want to go make another baby?” She questions, smirking.

He quickly picks her up bridal style, earning a squeal from her and starts to run towards their room.

“Shh, don't wake the baby, if he wakes up you know it would take forever for him to go back to sleep.” He shushes her. 

“It’s okay, all you need to do is tell him the story of when you came and asked if I was chopping onions, it puts him right to sleep.” she whispers out loud keeping her laughs in. 

“Shut up that was one time!” Gilbert lays her on the bed.

“Yea, yea just kiss me.” Anne pulls him down to her and that’s just what he did. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Keep in mind I do not know much about babies only the fact that I would babysit from time to time. I tried and I just wanted to do something different. Hope you enjoyed! Okay thanks see you soon!


End file.
